worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Providence Class Destroyer
Background The Providence-class carrier/destroyer, additionally designated as the Dreadnaught-class command ship and also known as the Trade Federation cruiser or the Separatist dreadnought, was a series of capital ship models fielded by the Confederate Navy during the Clone Wars. It was originally produced and used by the Trade Federation, hence the nickname. Designed by the Quarren Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps, the rounded, pseudo-organic aesthetic capital ships, influenced by the planet Dac, would be echoed in the design of the later Mon Calamari Star Cruisers. The ships were operated by 600 droids, but commanded by sentient officers. Providence-class ships were massive, cylindrical 1,088-meter-long warships with a pointed nose that tapered towards the superstructure. Some Providence-class vessels were longer, measuring 2,177.35 meters. These ships were said to be some of the biggest in the Separatist fleet and were capable of holding a planetary blockade almost by themselves. This enlarged model was billed as the "Separatist Dreadnought". Rising from the stern portion of the vessel, was an elongated main communications and sensor pod. The ships, like all Mon Calamari and Quarren designs, were designed to be capable of landing on water in case of emergencies. Affiliation: Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independant Systems, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Providence Class Class: Destroyer Manufacturer: Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps Crew: 22 350 + 48 247 (This includes all battle droids) Cargo: 29 000 tons Cost - valued at 78 million credits MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 300 000 Bridge Outcrop - 15 000 Observation Tower - 25 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 12 000 Engines - 20 000 ea Quad Turbolasers - 800 ea Lasers - 300 ea Heavy Ion cannons - 750 ea Ion Cannons - 400 ea Tractor beams - 1 000 ea Proton torpedo launchers - 1 500 ea Shields - 61 000 per side (366 000 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere 1050kph with shields off, Mach 7 with shields on FTL - 300 LY per hour with a 30 ly per hour back up Maximum Range: can operate for upto 1 year under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1088m Height: 374m Width: 198m Weight: 11 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Turbolasers (14) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Lasers(34) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 60 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 30km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 to shields otherwise roll on ion damagew table RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Ion (12) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 to shields otherwise roll on ion damage table RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam (8) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 60km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 3km DAMAGE: none, target held or pulled towards the ship RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (102) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 16 torpedos each BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 60 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 4 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 70 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: 120 Droid tri-Fighters 120 Vulture Droif Fighters 160 MTTs 280 Assorted Droid Armoured Vehicles REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)